Bar clamps are among the most widely used fixtures by craftsmen and woodworkers. Bar clamps typically include a first “fixed jaw” secured in place on a bar or pipe and a second moveable jaw secured to the bar or pipe in opposition to the first jaw. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 1,783,713 (showing a bar clamp) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,478 (showing pipe clamp).
Selecting the appropriate bar clamp for a particular job depends upon the size of the work piece to be held. Bar clamps are typically available in lengths ranging from 6 inches to 8 feet, and it is not unusual for a tradesman to have a large number of bar or pipe clamps in varying lengths in order to be prepared for most contingencies. Most hobbyists and do-it-yourselfers, however, are unlikely to own bar clamps in the many varying lengths available, and are thus more likely to encounter situations where a clamp is needed with a larger space between the fixed and moveable jaws than is at hand.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bar clamp which can be joined to a similarly configured bar clamp to increase the working distance between the jaw members on the clamp.